


Nightwing

by Mari_UC



Series: BirdFlash - Young Justice [10]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_UC/pseuds/Mari_UC
Summary: “Nigthwing? Like the killer-bat movie?” Wally asked looking up at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. “Cause I get following the Bat-theme and all, but that was a really crappy movie.”Dick turned to him, looking lost for a second and it occurred to Wally that maybe Dick wasn’t as well-versed in Jaws rip-offs as he was.  “No, idiot,” he said moving into his study in the apartment, “Like the Kryptonian myth. You know, Nightwing and Flamebird.”





	Nightwing

**Author's Note:**

> A couple stories back I told you about a second part in this series, I wanted something a little fluff and cute to start this new “phase” in my stories with a time jump, this is about two years after the start of their relationship...
> 
> This is an early Nightwing-fic. So the suit in the story is not actually the one in the second season, nor any one of the comics. It’s an early draft. It has things like a very low V-neck and a high collar, like Discowing, and also a cape, but that’s mostly to mess with it in the story; and because Robin and Batman have capes, so in my mind it made sense for Dick to kind of go with it in an early idea of his suit.

“Nigthwing? Like the killer-bat movie?” Wally asked looking up at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. “Cause I get following the Bat-theme and all, but that was a really crappy movie.” Dick looked at him lost for a second and it occurred to Wally that maybe Dick wasn’t as well-versed in Jaws rip-offs as _he_ was.

“No, idiot.” Dick moved into his room in the apartment “Like the Kryptonian myth. You know, _Nightwing and Flamebird_.” Wally turned around and raised an eyebrow at Dick, and he threw himself into a story about two shunned Kryptonians and their heroics.

They walked up to a covered mannequin surrounded by several pieces of black and blue material. Wally had to summon all his self-control not to take a peek. His boyfriend lived for theatrics and Wally lived to make his boyfriend happy, so he resisted the urge.

“Hmm, so a Kryptonian folk-hero,” Wally wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. Half of the superhero thing is being on-the-nose or evoking a specific mental image, so people actually understand their theme.

Bats evoked fear.

A flash evoked speed.

_Nightwing_ didn’t evoked anything.

Ok, it evoked feral vampire bats in Native American reservations, but that was for movie buffs and even then, B-list horror movie buffs, so… too niche.

_Maybe that’s the reason._

Dick was adamant about standing as far as he could from Bruce’s shadow. Coming with a symbol he could fill and shape as _his_ might be what he needed. Plus, it could kind of work. With the whole _-wing_ he could keep the bird thing he got from the _Flying_ Graysons. And _Night-_ because “I’m the Night” and all.

So Nigthwing.

A Night Bird.

Like a Bat.

Which it’s what he _is_ , and what he _wants to be_ , but not what he wants to _become_. Not with _Bruce_ in the mantle…

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name._

Huh…

“Yeah” he said moving closer to Dick and watching the drawing of a blue bird on one of the walls. “You could make that work, babe. _Nightwing_. I like it.”

“You really think so?” Dick asked and he simply nodded. If he had any doubt about the importance of his support in this whole enterprise, Dick’s huge grin and shiny eyes told him all he needed about how much his opinion meant to him. “So, this is the suit I’m working on. Stand here,” he moved to the place Dick signaled and smiled at Dick’s overly exaggerated moves and theatrics. He even bowed and gestured before putting his hands on the cloth.

Dick unveiled the mannequin and Wally saw the black and blue suit. He whistled approvingly. The suit was a black two-piece suit. It was really simple although it did gave a military/stealth-op kind of vibe, but without the pouches and pockets you usually associate with a military uniform.

It didn’t had many particular details other than the chest symbol (a rather large blue bird) and a couple of grey pieces in the abs and on the joints. The suit had a high back collar that ended in a low V-neck, which opened the suit down to the blue symbol.

Wally walked around it and raised the black cape to look at the back. Then, he noticed that the utility belt was very different from the Robin’s suit; with only one pouch on the front and just a couple more compartments on the back. The suit didn’t had any hard lines or any distinct features. Most of the lines were defining muscle lines and joints. _Probably to ease the movement._

All in all, the suit was quite good.

Although a little simple for Wally’s taste.

_And_ _that collar… That **has** to go._

He let go of the cape and moved towards Dick, who had his eyes fixed in his face, probably trying to assess his reactions. Wally noticed the closed fist, the shift on the feet, and the _casually relaxed_ pose. All hard-learnt tells that Dick was nervous and anxious.

He smiled at his boyfriend and decided to stop the torture. “It is awesome, babe” he told him, moving closer to him with a smile. Dick immediately brightened and beamed at him “Really? You really think so?”

“Yeah” Wally said doing a once over around the suit. “It’s really good.” It gave a very… _Batman_ vibe, a bit _Dracula_ with the cape and the collar. But with a softer look, not as imposing. Though, he didn’t told that to Dick.

He knew he’ll take it the _wrong way_ and start mulling over how much he wanted to leave Batman behind and how he needed his independence.

And Wally loves his boyfriend, he really does--but he _does not_ need the independence lecture all over again.

Dick moved closer and stood in front of his suit, with an unsure expression in his face “I thought it might be too grim and dull in this palette, so I had a design for a cyan and dark blue one that I could also do with a golden thing here in the chest, you know, more… young and flashy.” Wally grabbed the page Dick gave him.

He scrunched his face. This was… _Something_

“God, no. Stick with the black.” _Really… please do_.

“Says the guy in the mustard suit.” Dick huffed hurt and Wally closed the distance and gave Dick a slight peck on the cheek grinning to get rid of the grumpy frown. “Yeah, well, what can I say, I crave the attention. Plus, isn’t being able to merge in the night supposed to be like, half your thing?” Dick tilted his head.

“Maybe…” he conceded still grumpy.

They stood there, shoulders bumping staring at the suit, Wally running over the different aspects of the suit. He noticed the Eskrima-stick-holder thingy and thought about how much Dick was using them lately. Dick was probably trying to make them a more direct part of his image as NW…

_No._

_Nwing…_

_Nah, just N._

“So… No suggestions.” Dick said softly. Wally ran over ideas in his head and move closer… there was a thing that was bothering…

“Maybe… I would lose the collar and chest opening…” he said coming closer and touching the fabric.

_Something’s off._

“Dude…” He looked closer.

_Yeah. This isn’t Robin’s material, this…_

“Is this Nomex?” he asked, not really needing an answer. He was already really familiar with the material. This suit was a light-weaved Nomex fabric without an internal layer... Ok, probably an internal electrical layer, to serve as a heater and to carry the internal circuitry that allowed the wrist holo-computer, comms and other Bat-essentials. He turned around and looked at the zipper and saw the normal security features of a Bat-suit.

_But still…_

Nomex is a fire-resistant material. A _light_ fire-resistant material that allows for safe maneuver without adding too much weight.

And this only had a double-layered Nomex.

Which meant...

“This isn’t bulletproof,” he stated as he turned to look at Dick who was looking at him questioningly. “Well, yeah. Less weight. It’ll allow me to move faster.”

Wally opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came up. _Serioulsy?_ Is his boyfriend crazy? “You’re planning on going through _Blüdhaven_ on a double-layered Nomex suit,” he stated, trying to wrap his head around it.

_No bulletproof material, no deflection material, no shock absorption, no electric isolation…_

“Babe… This is a death wish!”

Dick waved him off and gestured at him “You wear Nomex, it’s like 50% of your suit.” _Yeah. But, I can outrun a bullet._

“I wear Nomex because I move fast and I need a heat-resistant suit that compensates the friction the Speed Force won’t absorb.” It was an almost negligent amount, so any single-layered heat-resistant fabric helped. And still… the other 50% is a mix of Dyneema and carbon steel rigid on his chest and leg pieces.

_You know… for bullets. Even though I’m a Speedster that can outrun them or even phase through them._

Still, Dick seemed to disregard his not-so-veiled attempts at _freaking out_ over this. “Exactly. I’ll move faster, so I’ll get hit less,” Dick said coming closer and inspecting the fabric.

“But if you get hit, you’re done!” he barely repressed a scream “You don’t have super-healing…” Or super- _speed_ , or super- _strength_ , or super _anything_.

Dick had the gall to roll his eyes at him.

“Walls, you’re getting too worried over this…” Wally actually huffed at that. “It’s too dangerous,” he retorted. Dick faced him and shrugged again.

“I’m used to dangerous,” he replied, but Wally saw in his eyes he was starting to notice Wally’s discomfort ( _fucking_ _finally!_ ) because he put a hand on his shoulder and added “I’m a Flying Grayson. I don’t use a safe-net. I’m used to performing without one.”

Wally shook his head.

_Nope. You’re not going there, babe. Not this time._

“D, babe. Jumping without a safe-net to perform in a circus is a _daring_ act, and you can train and be _good_ at it. But if you try to perform without a trapeze, then it doesn’t matter how much you train; it’s no different from jumping off a cliff,” he said looking at him directly to his eyes, trying to show him how much this meant to him. Wally knew he was bringing about images of his parents’ deaths to his mind, but that was exactly what Wally needed, to make him realize there was a point of no return, when dangerous becomes deadly. “Babe, this… this isn’t jumping without a safe-net; this is jumping without a _trapeze_. You need at least _some_ protection.”

Dick was mulling his words and was looking again at the suit. Finally, he let his head hang a little and groaned “Ugh, I hate it that you actually made that into a good metaphor.” Wally smiled when Dick looked up and was wearing an unpleasant grimace, it meant he was giving this one up. “Fine, I’ll ask to incorporate a double-weave Kevlar lining.”

Wally frowned “That’s _half_ of the lining in your current Robin suit.”

Dick huffed “It’ll stop a revolver bullet,” he countered.

“It won’t stop anything larger than a handgun! And Blüd’s thugs use semi-automatics. You _know_ they do,” he reminded Dick. It had been half the main argument as to why Wally had protested over Dick coming here.

_Unsuccessfully_ , he might add.

“Babe… Anything heavier and the whole point of the suit will be lost,” Dick reasoned.

“I don’t like this,” Wally said, and he knew he was pouting. He didn’t care.

“You need to trust me. My abilities,” Dick said and he huffed louder and countered “Oh, no. Don’t turn this into a trust issue! You know I trust you… you know I do… We talked about this when you came into Blüd and I’m not having the same fight again. But, I…” Wally bit his lip “I don’t like this,” he said again, grabbing the fabric. At least some Kevlar could help, but still…

“Double Nomex, Double Kevlar and the safety features. It’s enough,” Dick said with a little finality to his voice and Wally just shrugged dissatisfied. He looked at the suit.

It suddenly looked less like Dick’s new phase and more like a deathtrap that was waiting to get his boyfriend killed.

Dick seemed to notice his apprehension so he turned to face him “Let me do a fitting for you, so you can have a real look.”

Wally nodded and left the room to give D some time to ease into the suit, knowing he’ll want Wally to see the result, not the fitting process.

Five minutes later, Dick was entering the living room and Wally had to admit Dick had truly grown into a _damn hot man_. Because where Robin looked like a sidekick and kind of a _teen_. There was nothing _teen_ about the _hunk_ standing in front of him.

_Surpassing his sidekick phase and going full-hero._

Wally let his eyes move through the suit and gave it another look over, making small comment and listening to Dick describing every part and piece of the suit.

“How about losing the cape?” Wally asked, after Dick made a third turn and placed himself in front of a full body mirror. Dick raised an eyebrow and messed with some things in the shoulder area before letting the fabric fall into the floor. “Like this?” he asked.

And Wally knew Dick kept talking and was aware Dick was expecting confirmation of the new state of the suit, but he couldn’t focus on that. Because taking off the cape had revealed a _very_ interesting perspective on his boyfriend’s suit. “Damn, Dick!” he exclaimed, feeling his mouth water at the sight “That’s a _really_ tight fit!” And it was.

_God, it was_.

Of course, Wally was _very_ intimate with Dick’s ass, but looking at it all wrapped up in that tight Nomex fabric, it looked _so_ _yummy_.

It was like he was wearing an underwear…

A _really tight_ underwear...

“Like what you see?” Dick asked shaking his ass and a very specific part of Wally’s body was _very_ _interested_ in that movement.

“Hell, yeah!” he replied, and before he could stop himself he added “Man, I should have made you lose the Robin cape ages ago.”

Dick just cackled before saying a half-hearted _shut up_.

“I’m serious, D!” Wally said swallowing hard “Shit. If you go out like this, Blüdhaven won’t have to worry about crime. Nosebleeds and drool-choking are gonna be the real hazards.” Dick laughed deeply, turning Wally’s bones into jelly. “Maybe, I’ll use it as a distraction mechanism.”

“I’m distracted-” Wally muttered coming closer because he’d realized something. If this was as tight as it looked, to the point of looking like a second skin. And there were no creases on that _second_ skin. That meant…

_D is going commando_ …

So this sight… _really_ was second skin…

And Wally _needed_ to be sure of it.

Dick moved to come closer and was about to give him a kiss when something caught his attention. “Oh my God, Walls!” he said half offended, half amused and Wally just raised an eyebrow. Dick looked down “You’re actually hard!” he said punching him in the arm.

_Well, Duh!_

“Babe, _look_ _at_ _you!_ ” he said just signaling the entirety of Dick’s amazing body covered in his _tight_ suit.

Dick just huffed indignantly and raised his cape. “I’m _so_ keeping this cape” he said. And Wally pouted but moved to the couch and grinned wickedly. “Yeah. I mean, you should, it wouldn’t do for me to get a boner every time we’re on mission.”

Dick made a choking noise and turned around and used the cape to hit him a couple times while saying something about him being a pig and having no respect for his boyfriend.

He briefly wondered how mad would Dick get if he called him the _Sweet-Ass Wonder_ but he decided he actually liked his natural teeth. Wally just raised his arms to protect his head and sat there laughing at his boyfriend, who then just huffed and let him draped on the cape. Dick walked up indignant back to the mirror and kept looking over himself. Wally grabbed the cape.

The surprisingly heavy cape.

_How does he even flip with this thing on his back?_

An idea came to his mind and he looked up to his boyfriend. “But, really…” Wally said running the cape though his fingers and looking up at his boyfriend “What about weaving a third Kevlar layer- hear me out…” he said as Dick looked annoyed and ready to interrupt him “This cape is like 6 pounds, easy. What if you lose the cape, add a third Kevlar layer and maybe use a carbon polymer to create a chest-plate with your symbol? You could increase protection and without the cape you can reduce the drag and increase your speed for acrobatics.”

“That… is actually not a bad idea,” Dick said eyeing over the cape with a careful look in his face. Wally decided to go a little further to secure the deal “Less _Batman-y_ without the cape. And with a chest-piece you can actually close that horrendous V-neck/high-collar thing”. Dick just flipped him off and Wally laughed at him coming closer to his boyfriend.

_Plus a chest piece might not stop a railgun, but it would protect from semis, knives and blunt force trauma to the chest._

“Will you think about it?” he asked and Dick nodded, so Wally just trapped him in his arms from behind and hugged him tightly kissing him at the nape of his neck. Dick let his head fall back into Wally’s shoulders and he took advantage of the position to softly kiss and nibble on his boyfriend’s exposed neck. They stood there for a couple seconds, Wally enjoying the warmth of Dick in his arms.

“I’m really proud of you,” he murmured into Dick’s neck skin and looking at the reflection of his _Nightwing_.

A hero on his own name.

“Thanks, babe” he said and Wally hid his face on his neck again. He smelled the Nomex fabric and he couldn’t help the soft ‘ _I love you, D_.’ that escaped his lips. He liked to remember him that he did, as often as possible.

In their line of work, chances to regret an unsaid word abounded.

They’d been lucky they hadn’t lost anyone, but… It _happened_...

The mental image of the failed training with Megan flashed on his mind. Dying with his bird in that explosion, without telling him how he’d felt, even back then…

“I love you too, Walls.” D said, and Wally joined their lips and let himself be bathed in the light and warmth that was Dick Grayson, his Night Bird.


End file.
